


iridescence

by phasedvelocity



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Pining, SO GAY, Well not really, but cool, but please read this, but this is so cliche lmao, hope yall like it, i dont remember if there are swears in this, i dont wanna spoil anything, idk man, im not that good lol, kinda loophole at the end???, only at the end, so fluff, this is probs the first fic ive posted on here, this is the most cheesiest thing, yellow haired josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasedvelocity/pseuds/phasedvelocity
Summary: josh deserves so much better. so, so much better than what tyler can give him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol what u talking about? i definitely did not write this until 4am realizing i have to get up at 6am for school haha what

tyler was not sad. tyler wasnt happy either. he was just in between. which was good because he felt nothing. and nothing was better than hurting. he walked down the school corridor head down with earphones stuck in his ears blaring music so loud that maybe people around him can hear it which defeats the purpose of the earbuds anyway.

everyday was the same old day. plain, boring, nothingness, hollow. he should be used to it but no matter how he did, it would never change. even if it does, it would change to sadness and tyler hate sadness. a lot.

though, upon reaching in front of his english class, someone tapped him his back and he took one of his earbuds out and look at that person, annoyed. it was the dean.

mr. parker was the strict and trying to relate to these kids nowadays guy. but how the hell did he know tyler. tyler was nothing, he was not the stars in the sky, he was thedark ink between them. unknown.

“ mr. joseph, please follow me to my office.”, he ordered.

“ but i have english now, sir. ”, tyler declared.

tyler wasn’t that lazy. he wanted to learn everything he can in this hellhole of a school and get out of there as fast as possible.

“ i’ve talked mrs. carter about this so you’re fine.”, mr. parker stated and motion his fingers to tyler signalling him to follow all the way to mr. parker’s office.

when they arrived, tyler saw a yellow haired boy sitting in a chair, looking down at his hands, just fiddling. tyler shot a look at mr. parker and mr. parker ignored it and told him to sit down in the chair beside the yellow boy.

tyler gazed at the boy longingly as if trying to figure out where he had seen him before. he guessed that this yellow boy was new to town so he shrugged it off. the yellow boy still hasn’t look at tyler or even mr. parker.

“ tyler, this is joshua dun. our new student. since you’re one of the good students here, i’m giving you this opportunity. please show him around the school and settle him in. i give you permission to skip your first 3 period.”, mr. parker offered.

tyler wanted to say something back, like protesting because mr. carter today was going to give an important quiz but of course he had to miss it because he needed to show a newbie around.

but he didn’t fight back. “ okay.”, tyler replied.

“ good, you’re both dismissed.”, mr. parker shooed them away from his office.

the yellow boy stood up as tyler did and followed him, not saying anything. neither did tyler actually. tyler didn’t know why mr. parker decided to give him a task. tyler wasn’t the brightest kid in this school. mr. parker could call brendon urie or hayley williams to replace him. they are more smarter and cheerful than tyler can ever be.

when they got out, tyler spun around to see the boy still behind him with eyes lingering to the shiny linoleum floor they were standing on. “ hey, uh joshua right?”,

yellow boy lifted his head, automatically meeting tyler’s eyes making tyler froze in his spot. tyler gulped and ignored it by looking at the door behind joshua. tyler hated eye contact, he just couldn’t stand it. he can’t keep it up at all.

“ uh, yea. j-just call me josh.”, yellow boy stammered.

josh. josh. josh.

tyler repeated that name in his mouth because he liked how it sounded like but he decided that he would look creepy in front of josh.

“ okay, josh. i’m tyler. you probably knew that already.”, tyler tried to smile. “ so yeah. i’m not great at showing around but i think i’ll try my best?”,

tyler stopped to see that josh was listening to what he’s saying intently. he feel his cheeks warming so he spun around, telling josh to follow him. he shook his head to get him out of his head.

“ right, so where do we begin?”, tyler look around him and josh still have his head down. but tyler knows he’s listening.

:::

one thing he knew about josh in the amidst of giving him a tour, he don’t really do anything unless people told him to. he always just follow tyler from behind but then only move to tyler’s side after tyler suggested it to him. he also give tyler short replies and mutterings. but when tyler hear them, he can feel himself turning a bit gay. not that he have problem with it but he really don’t want to get attached.

he wondered if josh was gay. okay, that just sounded pure stalk-ish. tyler told his brain to shut up and continue focusing on josh in front of him and not josh in his brain.

“ lemme see your schedule.”, tyler held his hand out.

josh checked his bag and took out a file where his schedule was. “ here. ”, josh mumbled. tyler can feel his insides flipped but his outsides tried to look confident and professional.

tyler scanned josh’s schedule. “ oh you have lunch after this. do you want to sit with me?”,

josh shrugged his shoulders and said a small okay. “ okay. that’s cool. let’s go.”, tyler insisted.

tyler don’t know why he invited josh to eat with him. afterall, tyler eats alone so what if all this time josh thought tyler as an outgoing, cheerful person but then he found out that he’s wrong and instantly distances himself away from tyler.

tyler just wanted to punch himself in the face. josh just looked so innocent and pure that he don’t want to hurt him. he couldn’t bear to see josh eats alone on his first day of school. god, tyler knew how that feels.

they sat at a table that tyler usually sit at. he kept glancing at josh to see if his face showed any disappointment. it didn’t show anything but maybe tyler is just really bad at reading people.

silence. that was all tyler described the atmosphere was. it sure was awkward but not as awkward. then they got interrupted. “ cool hair dude!”,

once tyler heard that voice, he rolled his eyes and look at brendon urie standing beside them. “ hey brendon.”, tyler said clearly annoyed.

“ hey ty, having fun hanging with your boyfriend here?”, brendon smirked.

they heard josh choked on his apple and said sorry afterwards with a red face. tyler was surprised to see josh blushing when all this time tyler was the one who turning to more and more gay each second. tyler somehow felt a bit relieved that josh feel it too.

brendon laughed. “ ooo, i like this.”,

“ what are you doing here?”, tyler sneered.

“ just wanna meet the new kid. who knows if he’s good at sports.”, brendon looked at josh, grinning.

“ to join your stupid team? josh, do you want to join this jockass?”, tyler looked at brendon unbelievably then waiting for josh’s response.

“ don’t know.”, josh mumbled, looking down at his apple.

tyler’s unbelievable look had now moved to josh. “ that’s a definite yes!”, brendon cheered. “ what’s your name? ”.

“ josh.”, he looked up at brendon with a small smile.

okay now tyler felt jealous. josh have never smile at tyler. maybe josh likes brendon. that was the only explanation tyler can come up with and his heart dropped and shattered to the ground. why would josh like tyler anyway? tyler were nothing and nobody. josh wouldn’t want that.

beautiful, innocent, talented josh wouldn’t want that at all.

“ okay josh, if u ever want to join us, hit me up bro.”, brendon shaped his hand to a fist and waiting for josh to bump it.

josh look at it and look at tyler for a while. broken smiled tyler watching them from afar signalling josh to bump brendon back. josh bit his lip and lift his hand to bump it.

“ cool dude. gotta go.”, brendon gave josh a grin and a wink while tyler got a smirk. what the fuck was brendon trying to convey here?

“ you want to join the sports team? ”, tyler asked immediately but tried not to sound rushed. “there is absolutely nothing wrong with that though. ”,

“ kind of.”, josh shrugged his shoulders and played with his half-eaten apple.

well, this was what tyler exactly describe before. josh probably want to join the sports because they are cool and want to distance himself away from tyler. it’s understandable. who would want to hang out with tyler anyways right?

“ that’s cool dude.”, tyler tried to have a cheerful voice. suddenly tyler don’t have any appetite. “ what class do you have after this? ”,

josh tried to remember his schedule. “ math i think? ”.

“ i have french after this so we can’t really walk together.”, tyler put away his lunch. “but you know where math is right? ”

“ sure i guess.”, josh finished his apple and continue sitting in his bench.

“ sick. uh, but do you want me to walk with you or? ”, tyler dragged out the ‘or’.

“ i-if you don’t mind.”, josh looked up at him with no expression.

that sure as hell broke tyler heart more.

“ well okay. let’s go.”, tyler forced a smile and stood up.

they don’t talk about anything on the way to their classes. and maybe tyler got the signal. that tyler was not cool and josh would have never like him. and being attached was the most regretful thing tyler have ever done in his life.

:::

tyler was very good at pretending. very very good. he pretended most of his life to be someone else and he’s tired of doing that. but he have to.

and now he pretended to not like josh. people said if you fake a smile, you will actually be happy so he keep on pretending until he can feel happiness.

tyler went to the bathroom and sit in one of the cubicles to vent. he felt dense and he just wants to cry. he can’t believe he’s crying about a boy. if it's because of education, that’s good but a boy? that sounded ridiculous.

“ um hello? ”, tyler heard a voice and knocking on his stall door. “ are you okay in there? ”

it’s josh. sweet pure josh.

“ yea of course why wouldn’t i be, man.”, he felt his eyes sting more and his chest caved in.

“ um okay.”, tyler heard footsteps away from the stall door. tyler silently sigh in relief.

tyler closed his eyes and take a long breath, trying to stop the tears. if he’s in there for too long then people are going to notice anyway. he stared at the floor for a moment, trying to clear his mind.

tyler got out of his stall and went to the sink, not bother to look himself in the mirror. he didn’t realized that josh was looking at him.

“ hey josh.”, tyler said without looking at josh but instead at his soapy hands.

“ hey uh have you been crying?”, josh looked at him, worried.

“ pftt, what? no. where did you get that from?”, tyler laughed as his heart torn apart.

“ i kinda heard sobs.”, josh muttered softly.

“ probably from the stall next to me though.”, tyler took a bunch of tissues to dry his hands.

“ but there’s no one in there.”, josh protested.

“ i’m late for class. bye josh. see ya.”, tyler waved at him and flashed josh with a shit smile. then proceeded to frown after he got out of the bathroom.

“ tyler wait.”, josh ran after tyler.

“ do you want to walk together again josh? ”, tyler guessed.

“ well- i guess so but- nev-never mind.” josh sputtered and then join beside tyler.

" what do you want to say josh?", tyler put his hands in his jeans pockets and look down, trying to not burst.

" i-i was thinking maybe we could yknow, hang out.", josh bit his lips and his hands were fiddling with each other signalling that he's nervous.

why would josh be nervous? that's weird. " of course! like at your house or?", tyler was shocked but he was trying to play it cool so josh would think of him as cool.

" i-if you want to.", josh smiled at him.

tyler wanted to cry again. josh's smile was so bright, so innocent, tyler did not deserve it. but it looked so perfect and he wanted josh to smile all the time. tyler blushed and tried to hide it by running his fingers through his hair while looking at the lockers beside him.

" that's sick! of course man.",

the tears in his eyes dried up and maybe his torn heart was starting to fix itself. tyler knew it wasn't permanent but anything with josh now can feel like it's going on forever.

:::

after school ended, they walked together to josh's house and tyler can tell that they just move in from the smell and the new-ness feeling. josh's house was the same size as tyler's but it was more nicer.

" oh dude you have mario kart?", tyler felt excited once his eyes caught a mario kart console in front of a tv.

" y-yeah, um you want to play it?", josh asked.

" oh my god josh. of course i want to play it!", tyler ran to josh's couch and took one of the consoles, getting overly excited about some game.

tyler heard josh chuckled quietly and went over to the tv to set it up. josh just chuckled. at him. holy fuck. this might be the greatest day of tyler's life. his chuckle sounded so angelic that tyler felt like his laugh were so dirty and ugly. josh made tyler feel bad about himself and tyler was nothing more than grateful about that.

josh sat beside him, too close but a bit far. their thighs were not touching but tyler can feel his face burning already. he really needs to stop getting attached.

all the way through playing it, tyler mostly won but he gave josh a chance to win so he could see josh happy. he don't know why he did that, but he did and he felt he was winning too because he gets to see josh smiling.

sometimes josh would whine and cheer everytime something happens in the game. tyler think that that's the most josh have been loud before. now that just sounds dirty.

when the day was over and tyler have to get back home, it all turned back to normal as always. they didn't know if they wanted to have a goodbye hug or just say goodbye but they took the latter because it was already awkward. though, sometimes tyler wonder how hugging josh would feel when tyler already freak the fuck out when josh laughed.

:::

after that day, they began to hang out constantly and sometimes they don't even play mario kart. they just talk and talk. and he loves how josh talks, it was nothing compared to what comes out of tyler's mouth or how tyler's mouth moves. he didn't deserve josh at all and he never will but tyler kept getting himself attached.

but he was so, so scared. so scared if josh was going to leave him for someone even more cooler than tyler. not that tyler would blame josh though, even tyler wouldn't want to date himself.

but he pushed those thoughts away by distracting himself in studying, it was the only way tyler could survive. maybe that was why tyler was smart.

meanwhile, josh becoming more and more confident. he could talk loudly with tyler without stammering and he stopped give short replies to tyler. josh felt great. and it was all from tyler. people started to talk to the kid with the yellow hair like a normal student at school.

sometimes tyler would feel a little bit jealous of all the people josh got close with within minutes because josh and tyler clicked for like a week and tyler have to work for it. everyone loved josh. he was cool and funny. he sometimes wondered why josh still hang out with him after having all the attention people would love to have.

when they were hanging out in tyler's bedroom doing homework together on the floor, he felt serene being with him. even the silence they always have before were not that awkward anymore. instead, tyler enjoyed the silence with josh dun.

" ty.", josh looked up from his work.

" yes josh?", tyler replied looking back at him.

" i'm thinking of joining the sports team.", josh exclaimed while grinning at tyler.

tyler felt a dejavu feeling. of course he was going to be happy for josh, josh was his friend. and being on the sports team was a good opportunity for him to be even more cooler. more cooler than tyler can ever be. and tyler was okay with that.

" good for you, man.", tyler continued doing his work while trying to look happy for him. " go for it.",

" you should come watch me auditioning!", josh added while getting close to tyler's face to look at him directly.

they were close. too close that tyler could see every inch of his pretty face. tyler gulped and tried to act cool. there was no way in hell josh could be feeling the same way. he's josh dun. THE josh dun. what kind of a perfect human would be in love with a flawed creature.

" thought you'd never ask.", tyler smirked and looked down at what he's writing on his math homework.

" nice. love you man.", josh grinned looking down on his work.

tyler didn't know what to say. bros said that all the time right? in like a bro way? tyler frozed in his posture, just staring at the numbers on the paper. there is no way josh would mean that more than we already were.

" love you too.", tyler choked. he can feel a lump in his throat growing. but he played it off by laughing.

tyler was so so sacred.

:::

" josh you are amazing! you got to bd in the team.", brendon clapped and threw him a jersey. josh caught it and replied with a thank you to brendon. " i'm so glad you decided to join us. welcome buddy!", brendon patted josh's back and headed out the gym.

josh spun around to see tyler with a happy face on one of the seats standing up and running to him. josh ran to him too. and they hugged each other for the first time, with happy faces and happy smiles. a bit sweaty too actually.

" i'm so proud of you, josh!", tyler muffled in his shoulder.

" thanks man!", josh hugged him tightly.

they let go after a couple of minutes to avoid the awkwardness but tyler missed how it felt. now he was blushing like hell but he hoped that josh wouldn't see them. they just hugged and tyler love every single second of it even though josh was a bit sticky but he still thought josh was the most beautiful person.

but inside really, he was scared of losing josh to someone way more better than tyler can ever be. and he knew it coming. but he couldn't be sad when his best friend was happy. so he played it off like nothing will happen and that everything will stay the same.

:::

they were on the way to the cafeteria. it was so weird to see josh in a varsity when he usually wear some punk stuff to match the yellow hair. but tyler liked how he looked. he always looked good. better than tyler. and tyler was glad.

" yo josh!", brendon yelled at them or rather to josh only. they both look at the direction where the sound came from. " sit with us!",

" sure!", josh yelled back. he looked at tyler and took his hand dragging him to the table where brendon was at.

everything was irrelevant in the world to tyler except the hand that was holding his hand. josh was holding his hand in front of everyone. josh's hand felt so soft, so tranquil. tyler wants to hold it forever. he felt something in his chest.

" can tyler join us?", josh asked.

" uh, sure.", brendon looked at tyler who was still staring at their hands.

josh let go of tyler and tyler almost whine, missing how josh's hand felt. after tyler finally realized what was going on, he looked around and saw a bunch of jocks sitting at a table with a happy josh joining them.

he felt out of place. like he don't have a purpose being there. but upon seeing josh beckoning him to come sit beside him, he shrugged it all off and joined them, awkwardly while everyone on the table was staring at him.

tyler felt small. even though he's a tall skinny lanky boy but he felt like an ant around humans. he only hear their empty conversations and didn't even try to make a conversation. but he really liked hearing josh's voice so he still sat there eating his sandwich looking down at his lap.

he looked around him and saw josh smiling so genuinely more than he ever have hanging out with tyler. he felt good for josh but he felt like he have been replaced. josh got along with them so, so well and tyler was happy for him. he felt like josh don't need him anymore since he was okay with people now so it was better for tyler to take off.

tyler poked josh's sides, meeting with bright eyes that stabbed him deep inside. " i'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a sec okay?", tyler do everything he can not to burst in front of him.

" yeah sure dude.", josh smiled at him then turn back to the group making tyler feel like he's going to bury himself 7 feet deep right there.

tyler speedwalked towards to the bathroom and release everything once he got into a cubicle. even though he cried so hard, he still feels there was more in him that was permanent. he told himself not to get attached and now look what happened. it was all his fault. his own fault.

:::

they didn't have the same classes after that but they usually walk home together so tyler waited and waited outside school. after 20 minutes of josh being late, tyler gave up and walked home alone. with silence that he hated.

it's understandable. why would anyone stick around tyler? definitely not josh. talented, pretty josh wouldn't want to be corrupted by some flawed human around him. tyler got the signal again. the same signal the first day they met. that tyler was not cool enough for josh and josh wanted to distances himself away from tyler.

tyler understood.

it was the first time in months that tyler got home without hanging out at josh's. it felt weird. he don't know what to do in his free time other than thinking about josh. and he wanted to distract himself. so he took a lame book and read it until he felt bored and fell asleep.

:::

josh had a practice almost every evening. tyler finds that out and he didn't say anything about it other than 'cool'. josh apologized for not telling him about that so tyler wouldn't wait for josh. and tyler said it's okay because josh don't have the need to apologize to a low standard person. josh deserves way more than that.

everytime lunch comes around, tyler lies to josh about having to help a teacher when actually he hides in the bathroom, bawling. he don't need to disturb josh getting to know his new cooler friends. josh didn't seem to mind about tyler disappearing so tyler tried as hard as he could to do exactly that.

they stopped walking together class. tyler pretended to not see josh when he saw him in the hallway having fun with his new friends. tyler pretended he didn't hear josh saying hi to him. tyler let josh sit with his new friends in class even when josh wanted to sit with tyler.

" but i want to sit with you.", josh muttered looking down at his feet.

" josh, c'mon!", one of the jocks at the back called for him.

" i'll be fine, josh. go to them. i'm okay, i promise.", tyler forced a smile at him and it hurts a lot. mentally and physically.

josh bit his lip and glanced at tyler's smiling face with emotions showing on his face. tyler can't read people so he don't know if josh feel bad or feel glad.

" josh!", jock called him again.

" i get it! wait a minute!", josh yelled back at them. " i'm sorry. i'll sit with you next time.", josh walked towards the jocks, leaving tyler feeling dejected.

tyler started saying 'it's okay' more and more everyday to every apologize josh gave to him. the changing was now. he knew it was coming. but he was too blinded by josh that he forgot that everyone was better than tyler. the weight on tyler's shoulders becoming more and more heavy each day.

oh but he loved pretending everything was okay.

so he wouldn't worry josh too much. tyler being around josh would be a taboo. a broken dirty picture that everyone hated until someone starts cutting tyler out of the picture. and that person was tyler himself. he did it so josh could have a better life.

josh deserves so much better. so, so much better than what tyler can give him.

they stopped hanging out. they stopped playing mario kart. they stopped their routines because josh's schedule was too full for them anymore while tyler's schedule was empty. it used to be full of josh but now it's full of self-loathing. full of guiltripping himself and full of crying.

" hey tyler!", josh tried to catch up to him.

tyler pretended to not hear anything so he kept on walking.

" ty!", josh finally caught up to him and block his way.

" oh, what's up josh?", tyler said nonchalantly.

" just wanna ask you something-",

" joshua!", brendon yelled at him. " get over here, the practice is starting now.",

josh let them call him joshua. that's a new thing.

josh looked at them and looked at tyler like the first day they met, asking something. " go to them, josh. it's okay. i got a lot of homework anyway.", tyler gave him a forced smile after lying. he didn't have any homework today and he was not okay.

josh looked a him weirdly, as if he felt bad. josh looked like he was waiting for something but then he shrugged it off by nodding at tyler and ran towards brendon. of course josh would feel bad, he's innocent and too pure. he felt bad for anyone. tyler was just another tree in a forest.

:::

it was like tyler before he met josh all over again. lonely, lifeless vessel of a human depiction. everything was dull and dark around him and going to classes were the only thing distracting him.

he missed yellow boy.

but he shook his head, getting rid of josh. he tried so hard. he hated getting attached. why on earth would tyler assumed josh would stay with him? who came up with that concept? so stupid. so, so stupid.

he was walking to geography class when he got pulled in the bathroom suddenly and in front of him was josh. tyler missed seeing his face up-close so he let it happen. " ty!", josh hugged him so tight.

" hey josh.", tyler wanted to hug him back but he just ended up patting his back, awkwardly.

josh didn't let go of him for a while. he didn't say anything. tyler just hear breathing and heartbeats. suddenly, josh felt his shoulder was getting wet and muffled sounds came from his right ear. tyler was weeping. he can't let it hold it anymore. though he felt ashamed crying in front of josh.

josh ran his hands through tyler's hair and made small circles on tyler's back, whispering soothing words into his ear. it went on for about 15 minutes until tyler pulled away from josh, walking to the sink to fix his face.

josh just stood there, watching him from behind. " sorry for getting your shirt wet.", tyler croaked,

" i-i don't mind at all.", josh felt his damp shoulders and shrugged it off.

the silence was horrible. not the silence they both loved. it was pure awkwardness floating in the air.

" i'm late for geography. thank you josh.", tyler wiped his face with a tissue and walked towards the bathroom door without glancing at josh.

" w-wait.", tyler should've walked out but he didn't. he couldn't bring himself to. so instead, he lifted his gaze to josh's.

" um, i- uh.", josh stammered. " i miss you.",

tyler felt like he wanted to cry over again but held it in because he don't want to worry josh anymore. " i miss you too.", tyler softened his features and look into josh's deep eyes. he couldn't look at it before and now he was going to embrace it.

" i-i'm s-orry if i did anything wrong.", josh looked down, his turn avoiding tyler's eyes.

" you didn't do anything. i promise.", tyler walked over to him and cupped his cheek. josh can feel his cold hand stings on josh's face but he felt warm at the same time.

they were so close. too close.

josh held his breath, looking slightly up to tyler and put his hand over tyler's on his cheek. josh saw tyler's sad, tired eyes and he felt bad that he almost shed a tear.

josh saw tyler leaned in to give him just a peck but josh made it longer by pushing him close. josh can feel tears on tyler's face as they move in sync with each other. tyler felt a relief. this is what he has been dreaming from day one. couldn't pick a better time to do it but it felt heavenly.

it felt so good. so, so good. better than winning mario kart. better than redbull. better than studying. better than anything in the world. listening to each whimpers and each breath they took, it felt serene. calm. he wanted to do this forever, wanted to feel like this everyday.

wanted to feel josh as his.

after about 20 minutes, they pulled away from each other with feeling surprised. tyler looked down, breathing heavy with a small smile on his lips. but just to realized everything was going to go back where they were, he snapped out of it.

he looked at josh for answer and he still feel like he's bad at reading people.

" that felt-", josh started. " incredible.", he smiled at tyler.

" yeah, it did.", tyler didn't realized he was crying so he wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. " i think- i think i like you. from the first day we met.", tyler chuckled a bit.

" really?", josh took tyler's hand.

" yeah, you were amazing in my eyes. an actual god. a savior. beautiful, perfect and talented. but you probably saw me as the stupid uncool kid.", tyler squeezed josh's hand.

" no, i don't, you were there for me when i need it. you're the savior. you're smart and cool.", josh pulled them close.

" i'm not. see, i'm the opposite of that. i'm not- i'm not great. i'm not good. i'll never be as great as you. you deserved so much better.", tyler rested his head on josh's shoulder.

" you're enough for me. i promise. you're everything,", josh whispered in tyler's ear, making tyler shivered a bit. " and i- i like you too."

:::

**Author's Note:**

> this is not that great. the fuck kind of ending was that. anyway i hope u all like it lol.


End file.
